


dreaming

by natantrash



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natantrash/pseuds/natantrash
Summary: A short fic written after comic #238. Major spoilers for the Memory Arc.





	dreaming

Natalie jumped up from the bed, full of life. “Hah! Just kidding!” she beamed. She looked at Lucifer’s tear-stained face. Gently, she sat beside him on the bed and cupped his face in her hand. “Aww, you really are a big marshmallow, aren’t you?”

Speechless, Lucifer did the only thing that made sense: he grabbed her and held her close to him, burying his face in her neck and hair. He was still crying, but these tears were of happiness, no longer despair. He pulled back, still making sure not to break his embrace. “Natalie, I… I thought I had lost you… for good.” He cradled her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her, something he wanted to do since long ago. He could feel her breath on his lips, so he closed his eyes and

He opened his eyes to darkness. Her lifeless body was exactly where he left it-a dark silhouette on the motel bed. He pushed himself further back into the chair, softly cursing. Yes, he could now sleep, but he did not anticipate having to deal with the aftermath of dreams. Coming back to reality after such a dream was more cruel than anything he could think of in Hell. Once again, Lucifer wept.


End file.
